


Raise the Curtains

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, Miku is rly gay, Multiple Perspectives, Romantic Jealousy, Romeo and Juliet bullshit, no one is having any fun, not a love angle an actual triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tei and Miku's relationship was a carefully crafted play from the start; Tei playing the role of the director, supreme and in control. Miku was simply one of her stage props. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on May 5, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooly shit guys. This was my first Hatsukone story ever. Reading it brings weird emotions around.

Maybe it had always been this way. A lie, straight and simple. And what a lie it was, full of poison and false hope. Could she say that they had ever really been in love?

Yes. Yes, she could. Though Tei's feelings were quite unclear, she knew her own. Love. Such a complicated word; used to hurt and to heal. Miku wasn't sure if her love could ever be used to heal. All it seemed to do was hurt.

Miku had always been interested in quiet, little Tei. She was a lovely girl, really, as well as intelligent. Her friends could be counted on one hand, though it wasn't as if people saw her with said friends. Tei avoided others whenever possible, rendering herself a mystery. Of course, this only served to intrigue Miku more.

Miku didn't like her at first. Yes, she pushed friendship on the girl, but that's just who Hatsune Miku was. A simple-minded girl with a heart of gold. Maybe such a heart could show Tei's own lead one the light. Maybe the quiet girl's heart could become silver, just the same as her delicate hair. Gold didn't really fit her, after all.

In time, Miku began to sense in herself new feelings. When Tei offered her friend Len such hopeful smiles, jealousy spiked in that kind heart of hers. When Tei blushed during an embarrassing moment, Miku felt fondness grow in her chest. But it was always best when Tei smiled. What a smile she had.

Miku managed to force her friendship on the unwilling girl soon enough. They got along well, far better than anyone expected. The next big shock was when the two announced they were dating.

It had been Tei who asked Miku. Late one night, talking on the phone as a strong storm raged outside. Miku wouldn't admit it to many people, but she didn't like storms. The rain pounding on her window and lightening flashing brought terror to her body, freezing her limbs. Her mother called it a panic attack. Miku called it unwarranted stupidity. What teenager was frightened of storms? Nevertheless, Tei managed to calm her fears. She slept soundly that night, despite being home alone, knowing that tei was now hers.

After that, it had been Tei who kissed her. A sweet, gentle peck on the lips, a private affair in Miku's room as they sat chatting. The second one took place in Tei's kitchen, where her older sister nearly caught them. The third, an empty classroom after school when all the other members of their small literature club were either sick or skipping. The last one had been in front of a blushing Len.

It had also been Tei who ended it. Right there, in the hallway at school. All that time she had spent manipulating Miku's affections had been wasted when the object of her love was already taken with Miku herself. Miku knew it was completely over; she knew Tei had never and would never love her in return. Miku had simply been a means of getting close to Len from the beginning. Every kiss and whisper had been a lie, an act directed and played out by Tei to snag an even bigger fool than Miku.

But Miku knew she still loved Tei. And it hurt.

* * *

 

Maybe she had never known what love really was. Was love just a fairy tale; a beautiful, intricate lie? Tei didn't want to believe it, but maybe love had never existed within her lead heart at all. So could she say she had ever really been in love?

The answer was never decisive. Her love for Len could be boiled down to pure obsession. Such an interesting young man, despite her confused feelings; intelligent and charming, with the most beautiful face she had ever laid eyes on. Of course boys could be beautiful. It was simply a different sort of beauty. Girls had their brand of beauty, one Tei respected but never found nearly as amazing. Unless that girl was Hatsune Miku.

Tei had always been impressed by her. Miku was what she strived to be; popular, cute, intelligent, close to Len. There was speculation that the two were dating, as they were childhood friends. Sometimes they seemed far closer than mere friends. Tei had downright refused to believe or accept such a thing. Len was going to be hers. He  _was_  hers. And she'd do anything to get close to him.

Even befriend Hatsune Miku.

In time, Tei noticed the girl's feelings for her. Thus, a plan began to form in her head. The perfect way to get Len's attention would be to date his best friend. Tei wasn't surprised at all when Miku accepted her fake confession. And so the curtain rose, greeting the audience with the latest version of Romeo and Juliet.

Tei had been the one to initiate every bit of the relationship. The beginning, the middle, and the end. The first kiss, filled with poison; the second, filled with anger; the third, filled with doubt, and the last, filled with blind confusion. That last kiss had happened right in front of Len, who had eyes filled with hurt and sadness. But not because of her. She realized Len would never love her.

He only loved Miku.

And so Tei had been the one to end it. The curtains fell not long after the ball dropped, closing the play for good. Tei no longer needed to play the role of director and Miku was no longer her stage prop. All that time she had spent fooling Miku had been such a waste, a desperate girl's last attempt at winning her Romeo's heart. Tei reassured herself that she would never miss the friendships she had gained through Miku, nor would she ever miss Miku. Miku was simply a means to snag her true love.

But if all of this was true, then why did Tei's heart hurt so badly?

* * *

 

Maybe he was the only one who had ever known the truth. Love had never been his forte, but he knew the sparks he saw in Miku's eyes. Len knew he had to believe it and he did. Would he ever be able to move on?

Yes. He would have to. For Miku. For Tei, too. If they were happy, he could be, as well. No one would ever believe the ever-popular Kagamine Len was so torn up about his best friend's relationship. Because of this, he decided to hide his feelings. He managed to hide them quite well, actually.

Maybe too well.

Len always understood he'd end up with a damaged heart. Miku wouldn't accept his feelings and eventually he'd grow out of them, letting his heart heal steadily as he did.

But when Tei broke her heart, there was no way he'd ever accept Miku's feeling for her.

Tei seemed to know how he felt before Miku. Len figured out her plan before Miku. Maybe Miku truly was a fool. An unlucky fool. Where Tei and Len had hidden their real feelings, Miku presented them openly. She loved Tei.

However, no one escaped unharmed. Three broken hearts, three cases of unrequited love. Or so it seemed. Because while he could see the love in Miku's eyes, he could also see it in Tei's. And not when she looked at him.

But he would never let Miku's heart suffer like that. He would never again allow Tei so much power over that girl. And while he knew he could move on and fall in love with someone else, maybe Tei couldn't.

After all, Tei had not only been lying to Miku, Len, their classmates, and everyone else, but to herself as well. She didn't seem to realize she had wrongly cast the roles of Romeo and Juliet.

What a twist of fate that Tei's Romeo was a girl as well.


End file.
